nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutiny 3
Mutiny 3 is a platformer main game set up by Axiy, it will take place in space. Plot As seen in the intro of Mutiny 3: "A few years after Mutiny 1 the pirates wanted to go to space with 0 gravity and fight aliens and astronauts. So this time they did, they were sent on a mission to space with the captain. " Weapons *'Space Bomb - '''Space Bombs will be thrown by the pirates and go the side that the pirate is facing. If the pirate is floating at space it will go straight. After a while it will explode *'Meteorites - Meteorites work like Boulders from the original game but they have a different appearence. *'Ice Dynamite '- Ice Dynamite will work like normal Dynamite but freeze the enemies or characters for some time. *'''Meteorites of Eight - Meteorites of Eight will work like the normal Pieces of Eight from the original game. *'Gravity Bottle' - Gravity Bottles will move the planet, the enemies or characters that are on will be pushed to the side. *'Banana '- This weapon is thrown, and it bounces a lot. To make it explode, it must be clicked. When it explodes, it does a significant amount of damage. *'Space Boxes' - Space Boxes work like Crates, and they can float away if they are not close to a planet. *'Space Mines' - Space Mines will work like they did in Mutiny. *'Meteorite Cannon' - Meteorite Cannons will be shot by the characer or enemies but they will not only go straight. *'Robot Seagulls' - Robot Seagulls will work like Seagulls, but when they go to a planet they would have a limit. *'Space Ship' - Space Ships work like Anchors but do more damage. *'Voodoo Doll' - Choose an enemy as a victim, then throw the doll and the enemy will fly in the direction the doll was thrown. Good for easily eliminating one enemy with full health by throwing them into the water or setting off a mine that is near a group of pirates. *'Black Hole' - The Black Hole will take all nearby planets, characters, weapons and enemies. The character has to click when to place the black hole. *'Near Earth Object' - The Near Earth Object is a powerful weapon that can destroy other planets. *'Quackbots' - The Quackbots are weapons unlocked after destroying the Quackbots. They run straight. *'Magnets' - You throw it somewhere, and any enemies near it will be attracted to it. Interactive Objects *'Gravitational Field '- The Gravitational Field will be on most of the planets in the game, if the player gets in it the player will be pulled into the center of it. Gallery Meteorite Weapon Mutiny 3.png|Meteorite Tutorial Dummy Mutiny 3.png|Voodoo Doll (Also used as the Dummy) Frozen Pirate.png|A Frozen Pirate Gravitational Field modified.png|The Gravitational Field Mutiny 3 Space Preview.png|The gameplay Mut3 Space Cows.png|A space cow enemy Pirates Mutiny 2.PNG|The re-designed pirates Mutiny 3 Space Bombs.PNG|Some space bombs variations Levels Nitronova Tutorial Level In the tutorial level the pirates have to fight 5 Dummies, the Dummies will not hurt the character. The main characters have 10 Space Bombs. Level 1 In level 1 the pirates have to fight 4 Aliens from Space Hopper and 1 Astronaut from Space Hopper. The main characters have 10 Space Bombs, 1 Banana, 3 Meteorite Cannons and 5 Meteorites. Level 2 In level 2 the pirates have to fight 2 Quackbots, 2 Buzzbots and 2 Bomb Crabs. The main characters have 5 Meteorite Cannons, 1 Voodoo Doll, 2 Gravity Bottles, 1 Ice Dynamite and 1 pack of Meteorites of Eight. Level 3 In level 3 the pirates have to fight 10 Space Cows from Rockitty. The main characters have 5 Meteorite Cannons and 5 Robot Seagulls. Level 4 In level 4 the pirates have to fight 12 Space Mice from Cheese Dreams. The main characters have 3 Space Ships, 2 Space Boxes, 2 Space Mines, 2 Bananas and 1 Voodoo Doll. Level 5 In level 5 the first boss is introduced, the pirates have to fight the Moon with the Parasite on it. The main characters have 1 Near Earth Object, 5 Space Ships, 2 packs of Meteorites of Eight, 5 Robot Seagulls and 1 Black Hole. Fanfiction-Way Level 6 In this level the pirates will fight 5 Purple Enzymes in different forms and 2 Teleporter Blobs. The main characters have 5 Quackbots, 5 Meteorites and 2 Space Boxes. Trivia *Parachute Bombs were removed from this game, it could cause the game to glitch. *The gameplay would be similar to Angry Birds Space. Category:Axiy Category:The Nitrome Yeti